


My Dream Beau

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [6]
Category: Bad - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Era (Michael Jackson), Bad MJ, Bad Michael, Bad! MJ, Bad! Michael, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Crush, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romance, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Rain is graduating from college but she went home first to have a short vacation. But it seems like, she's not the only who's coming home. Her brother's best friend, Michael Jackson, is on board too.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 4





	My Dream Beau

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth upload for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 08, 2020.

"Welcome home!"

Ha! Yes! This is what I've been craving for. The smell of home and our family's nonstop craziness and goofiness.

"Wow." I said in amusement. 

They really put some decorations huh?

"You don't need to do this. I was only gone for five months."

Yeah. I only spent one semester in college away from home. And this is not even the first time I went to University. This is like my uhh... 8th semester.

Yup! Yah girl is graduating! Finally!

"Don't be a baby. You know Dad and Mom are always excited to see you." My big brother, Anthony, scolded me.

"I miss you too, big bro." I smiled at him and gave him a tight hug.

"How about your parents?" My mom spread her arms, waiting for my bear hugs.

"Family hug!" Dad yelled and even if Anthony is so sick of it, we shared a big hug!

"Now you're home, I can leave now." Anthony said as he picked up his jacket and car keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked. But honestly? I don't care. I just want to ask. Ha!

"It's none of your business, moron!"

"Mom!" I yelled but it's just for fun. We're always like this.

"Knock it off, you two." Mom giggled. "You're not 6 and 14 anymore..."

"Yeah... But he's still acting like he's the 6 year-old and I'm the 14." I teased because it's the other way around.

"Whatever." Anthony scoffed. "See you later!" 

"Don't forget the dinner!" Mom yelled as Anthony is already on his way to his car.

"Yes mom! Don't forget about my visitor too!" He barked and then in a matter of seconds, his car is no longer in sight.

"Visitor?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes." Mom answered. "I don't know who that is. But Anthony asked a favor if his friend can stay here for a week or so."

"You said yes?" I arched my brows.

"Of course, honey." She answered and marched her way to the kitchen. To prepare for dinner, maybe?

I just shook my head because even though I don't want a stranger around this home, I can't do something about it. That decision is already final and it seemed like, they're so okay with it.

I went to my room so I can start unpack some stuff I brought home. Staying in the University away from home is really giving you the perks of having two closets. 

But the downside of it is, when you have this favorite outfit that you always want to wear or just simply, want in your closet wherever you are. I need to pack those stuff too, back and forth.

Five months are really not a long time especially when my family is visiting me at the campus whenever they have a free time. I going home rarely too in the middle of school duration even there are holidays or whatnots because I'll just spent it on long trips. A plane ticket is expensive too.

I didn't realize that I fell into a nap probably because of the tiredness from the trip and organizing my room. I was interrupted by a commotion downstairs that I can't comprehend what's really happening.

Well, it's not a negative disturbance. They sounded happy and cheery and all. But what are they talking about? What are they doing? What's happening?

To answer all my questions, I just fixed myself and headed downstairs in the living room where I'm hearing their voices. Their voices are so loud as if they've seen someone they didn't see for a long time.

When I reached the living room, my jaw dropped instantly at the sight.

Yeah. There's really this someone we haven't seen in a long time. A very long time.

What is he doing here?

Oh my God! 

He's here!

He's here?!

Shit!

My heart beated like a drum as the uncontained feelings are trying to set themselves free out of my system. This is weird. Why am I feeling these kinds of stuff?

"Rain?" I heard his high-pitched but soft voice. His eyebrows are furrowed but he got this small smile on his face. He's trying to believe what he's seeing, may I say.

"Michael." I answered in return and it is almost inaudible. I said it with assurance in my voice unlike to his remark with a questionable tone.

Yeah, that's the one and only Michael Jackson and I'm sure of that.

He changed a lot. Like a lot.

He's a grown man now. Like my brother of course. They're best friends. How old are they? Like 30 I think?

I know my family saw me first before he did but my sight automatically filtered everything and the whole scenario is now in slow motion. My focus is on him and in him only.

I miss those beautiful eyes of his. That beautiful smile that brightens my day. Those soft curls that I love to touch everytime I have the chance. 

Basically, I miss everything about him. I never absorbed it but I actually miss him. I miss him a lot. I never thought about this too.

"Rain? Is that you? Wow." He said in amusement. "You still recognized me. That's great. You're not gonna give your big brother a hug?"

He showed his pearly white teeth at me as he spread his arms to welcome my hugs but it never came. I didn't approach him to give the hug that he is asking.

It's different now. 

I'm not that 6-year old little girl anymore that he can fool with candies and ice cream.

I'm not the 12 year-old kid that he loves to play barbie dolls with or the one who enjoys cooking for him using her miniature kitchen set.

I'm not that girl anymore.

I'm this 22-year old woman who's expecting to graduate in college in a few weeks. This woman can perfectly describe and explain the concept of childhood crush and infatuation. 

I'm not playing with barbies and kitchen set anymore. I'm not crying over candies and ice cream too.

The world is different now.

"Come on, Tiger..." He still got this beautiful smile of his as he slowly approached me. "Don't be shy. Come on, hug!"

I think I really froze at the moment. He called me Tiger. That cute endearment of him for me...

"Oh gosh!" I screamed when he didn't wait for my answer and just hug me like a teddy bear he is and even lifted me from the ground and we swayed in circles.

"I can't believe you've grown. You're our little baby!" He smiled at me with amusement as he put me down back to the ground again. I tried to smile at him too because my words are failing me. 

Little baby. Yeah, I'm that one. He'll forever see me that way. A little baby. A little sister.

"You're here..." I mumbled and he just nodded at me. His beautiful smile never left his face. And I love that...

"Yeah. I'm here..." He whispered. He stared into my eyes and I got drowned in an instant. 

"Oh!" He broke the contact and moved away from me. "I brought chocolates for you, Tiger. Still love chocolates?"

"She doesn't want that..." Anthony mumbled and I like to strangle him right now. "Look at her. She's not even excited to see you." He laughed.

Anthony glared at me. I'm sure my reaction is not what they're expecting. I mean, what should I do? Welcome Michael with open arms? Run to him? Shower him with kisses all over his face?

Nah.

It might be okay but not for me. I can't do that. He might see me as his younger fellow but it's not the same for me. 

He's the reason why my past relationships failed. I'm always looking for something. I'm always searching for that particular thing, a magic. And I hate to say it but I never found it. 

Maybe it's because, I'm not really looking for that magic or that feeling. I'm looking for a person. A specific person. Call me selfish but I want that specific person for myself only.

No one can replace him. 

He set the standards really high.

"Spare her some moment." I heard Mom said and I think, I'm still drifting in space. I just smiled at them. "She's probably tired too. I'm sure she's excited to see you, Michael. Welcome home."

"Thank you." He mumbled his appreciation.

"You probably miss home." Dad said. "It's been 10 years. Rain here is still young when you left."

Oh yeah. That's right. It's been 10 years and I was still young back then. So no emotional attachments. He's just a friend, my brother's best friend to be exact, who left because their family needs to. 

He's Anthony's friend, not mine. I'm just Anthony's little sister who always welcoming him everytime he's coming over.

I heard he's a successful man now. His compositions are blasting on the radio very often.

"It's good to be back." He said. He found my gazes again and smiled.

I gathered all the strength to remove my gaze at him but to no avail. His eyes are so pretty and they are twinkling with excitement. I gave him a very sweet smile and I hope, it didn't look like a forced one because it's not. It's genuine.

I'm genuinely happy that he's here.

"Welcome back, Michael." My voice found themselves and I'm glad they did.

Maybe that's the cue he's waiting for. Because when I said that? He flashed his billion dollar smile that I've been dying to see for a long time now.


End file.
